Getting Started
by FlamingReaper
Summary: Tony doesn't mean to flinch, but he does. Maybe he's gotten to comfortable, maybe he's forgotten to put up his shields, but it happens.


**This is my first avengers fic, please be nice. Also, since I haven't had the luck in reading the comics yet, this is strictly movie based. **

Tony hadn't meant to flinch when Steve clapped him on the back, honestly. He had gotten so good at not flinching or tensing when someone touched his back, Tony still did, on occasion, but not as often. It had ended up happening unconsciously, especially when Steve's large hand easily slapped against his left shoulder blade. It was one of the few, if most prominent, mark that Howard had left on his only son's body. Tony jerked, his shoulders tensing horribly when Steve touched his shoulder, the puckered skin obvious through the thin t-shirt. Steve froze immediately, as did the other avengers. They had been having dinner, all of them facing each other. They had been debating on a movie when a small argument started, causing Tony to tense up some, uncomfortable with his new family arguing, the move had been subtle, but Steve had noticed. Steve was team leader, he made it a point to observe and be there for his teammates.

The blond had clapped Tony's back in what he considered a comforting manner, something Bucky had done repeatedly when they were children, and Tony flinched, rather obviously. The argument had quieted almost immediately as the team looked at the billionaire. Tony automatically went into complete defense mode, automatically plastering an obviously fake smile on his face before quickly excusing himself to escape to his lab. The others called after the genius, but didn't follow when Steve shot forward to go after him. Out of all of the team, Bruce and Steve were the closes to Tony, though Bruce knew more about Tony then anybody, even Pepper and Rhodey.

Tony made it into his lab before slouching to the ground, trembling badly. The panic that had welled up inside him when the argument started, over flowed into a full and complete panic attack. Dummy, You, and Butterfingers gently rolled up to him, their mechanical fingers grasping at his cloths, trying to comfort him in the only way they knew how. JARVIS talked soothingly to Tony, trying to talk him through this panic attack, like all of the others. In the midst of his panic attack, the door to his lab swished open, allowing Steve into Tony's sanctuary. The old soldier took one look at his comrade before rushing over. The blond man dropped to his knees before pulling the smaller man into his arms, wrapping him in a tight hug. Tony shook violently while choking sobs escaping his lips, but he clung to Steve desperately, unconsciously wanting the affection. When the billionaire finally calmed down, almost an hour later, Steve spoke, pulling away from Tony slightly to look him in the face.

"What was that Tony?" Steve asked softly, his large hands rubbing Tony's back gently.

"Panic attack," Tony replied, sounding drained.

"Why did you have a panic attack, Tony?" Steve asked, voice gently and uncommanding. Tony gave the other hero a bitter smile before responding, deciding in that moment not to lie to Steve.

"Many reasons, but the reason that activated this particular panic attack is Howard," Tony replied. Steve felt a sharp ball of ice drop into his stomach. Guilt began to well up in his stomach, very much like the bile that was churning there.

"He hit you, didn't he?" Steve asked, softly, his voice holding a dangerous undertone.

"Not often, he was more into drunken verbal abuse, which was bad. He only got physically violent when there was a combination of anger and complete drunkenness, I still have a scar from the very last time he hit me," Tony replied bitterly. Steve felt his heart clench at the genius's words. He never knew, never even considered that Howard would or could do such a thing. Especially to his own child. Howard had been a good man, if really eccentric, before Steve was frozen. Apparently he misjudged the man to a degree that was horrendous.

"I'm so sorry Tony," Steve said, his voice sorrowful. His guilt was made even worse when he remembered comparing Tony to his father, and claiming the man was better then Tony. The genius shrugged, the movement seeming bitter to Steve.

"It's not your fault Steve, really. To be perfectly honest, talking about you actually kept me safe. Howard couldn't even get angry when you were mentioned, like he couldn't do that in the mere thought of your presences. You helped, even when you were not there physically," Tony replied, his tony easy and calm, before leaning forward to nuzzle Steve's strong, broad chest. Steve hugged Tony to him again, nuzzling Tony's dark head. The blond was the only one outside of Pepper that could get so completely handsy with Tony, but they had been having a thing for a few months.

They both liked where their little 'thing' was going, both wanting a steady relationship. Tony had always, if secretly, wanted a long term relationship, but because of his own sever insecurities, the lies Howard told him, Tony never thought he deserved one. Steve, like always, was helping him change his thoughts. The blond leaned back slightly before kissing Tony soundly on the mouth. It started out gentle, sweet, slow, before becoming rather filthy. Tony moaned in appreciation, wanting the pleasure that came from touching and being touched. It was the main reason as to why Tony had slept around in the past, wanting to be touched. He'd been completely touch starved when he was a child, so he got anyway he could when he went off to collage. Lucky for him, Steve loved touching as well, especially those he trusted or had a sexual interest in. The blond pulled back from Tony, kissing him quickly before pulling back fully.

"It's not your fault, it's Howard's. You're a good person Tony, and I'm so lucky to know you, we all are," Steve said with a gentle grin. Tony smiled back, the smile actually reaching his eyes.

"I know that, now, thanks though," Tony said. Steve smiled back at the smaller man, before a light blush dusted across his cheeks.

"Tony, do you, um, do you wanna go steady?" Steve asked, somewhat shyly. Tony gapped at the older man slightly, before smiled, broad and bright, happiness obvious.

"I think I can swing that, as long as we have lot's of orgasms later," Tony said, his natural mischievousness coming back. Steve's blush deepened before he nodded once. Oh, he had great plans for Tony, many that involved the genius completely exhausted from the sex he was planning for them. For now though, they'd get a proper start, dating and heavy petting at the most.

"Good, now, back to kissing," Tony said before leaning in. Steve was happy to meet his boyfriend half way, even happier to know they finally got started.


End file.
